particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Quadruple Alliance
The Quadruple Alliance was a military and political alliance that had the responsibility of administrating the then territory of New Englia from 2723 to 2788. The Quadruple Alliance was formed after the ratification of the Treaty of New Indrala, ending the New Englian Crisis in 2722, following the 1st New Englian Conference in Kien, and comprised of the nations of Greater Hulstria, Kazulia, Kirlawa, and Sekowo. Backround The Quadruple Alliance was formed following the ratification of the Treaty of New Indrala at the end of the 1st New Englian Conference held in Kien, ending the New Englian Crisis. The New Englian Crisis prior to this had been going on since the turn of the 28th century after the Kazulian government expressed that they want to annex the Kirlawan territory of New Englia, threatening peace and stability on the continent of Dovani. After several failures at peace, war looked to be on the horizan until then Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, Wolfgang Reinhardt, offered to mediate a new peace conference to end the Crisis; Reinhardt was able to successfully get Kazulia, who before refused to take part in any conference, and Kirlawa to attend a neutral conference in Kien, Hulstria's capital. Sekowo, who tried to host a conference that failed a year before, was also invited to the conference to act as another neutral voice. Many delegates from all sides attended the conference, contributing many ideas that eventually formed the final resolution. After several years of discussions and negotiations, Kazulia relinquished their claim to New Englia, and accepted a compromise deal drafted by Wolfgang Reinhardt of Greater Hulstria and Azami Natsumi, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Sekowo, known as the Treaty of New Indrala. As part of this treaty, a new political and military alliance would be formed that would be responsible for the administration and defense of New Englia, comprised of the conference nations, for the next 50 years; at the end of that period, New Englia would hold a referendum to decide the future of their territory. All four nations then formally ratified the Treaty in their respective legislatures. Armed Forces The Treaty of New Indrala, as noted, as both a political and military alliance, thus a provision was included that called for the creation of a military force under the banner of the Quadruple Alliance; the "Joint Military Patrol Command" comprised of army units from Hulstria, Kazulia, Kirlawa and Sekowo. The Joint Military Patrol Command was responsible for internal security as well as foreign and to prevent another eruption of conflict; a Demilitarized Zone was created along the border of the Rift Mountains and New Englia, which the Joint Military Patrol Command had jurisdiction over. The transitional governing body had the main block of power over the Joint Military Patrol Command however there was a Field Marshall of the Joint Military Patrol Command which headed efforts on the ground. The Joint Military Patrol Command was different from the regular Transitional Armed Forces who were responsible for security of defense structures within New Englia and general police protection. Category:Alliances